Everyone and Cody
This page is for the interactions, conflicts, relationships, and friendships of Cody, our ever-lovable geek. Anita Cody is involved in a love triangle with Anita. :See also: Anita, Cody, and Eva Beth Cody is a good friend with Beth, and was romantically interested with in TDC. :See also: Beth and Cody Bridgette The surfer girl has always been able to get along with Cody, as well as friends. While there was no interaction during TDI, Cody and Bridgette did interact a lot more in TDC. Their first major interaction was when they had to insult each other in Nerds vs. Populars, but Cody was unable to do it. As the show progressed, Bridgette and Cody were consistently brought together, mostly because of how far both made it. She was one of the those that believed Cody had nothing to do with Trent's elimination. Bridgette has also kissed him for saving everyone. She and Izzy teased him during the Cabin Cruise episode, along with Ezekiel. They still have a good friendship in TDBG, and Bridgette has taken to Team Eva, helping her fellow tomboy to win Cody's heart. Chris Maclean Though the host usually delights in the contestants suffering, he does have a bit of a soft spot for Cody; the geek reminds him of himself when he was younger (mostly the wannabe-ladies man part). Thus, Chris has bent his own rules a little for helping out Cody, like proving his innocence in the issue of Trent being voted off, and voting in support of him staying during the semifinals. Colin Colin has often threatened Cody several times, especially on the first day to stay out of the room, because he wanted to be alone with Courtney and Crystal. However, his tough guy exterior and sadistic attitude did not stop Cody from standing up to him several times, even leading to verbal confrontation or fist fights, often calling Colin an idiot and a punk b**** . The first time was during the Rookies vs. Veterans challenge, when Anita and LeShawna got wet, Colin was eyeing theme in a perverted manner, much to Cody's dismay and the tech geek pushes the bully into the water. During the Super VR Colin killed off Anita, and Cody got mad. During the RV Race, Colin is shown great jealousy towards him because he's all the girls talk about; he chose Cody for his team, saying he wanted to see the love triangle come to an end officially, but his aggressive thoughts display otherwise. Courtney While they have never really got along, Courtney does secretly believe Cody has a lot of potential. During the third challenge of TDC, Cody volunteered for a dangerous trip through Boney Island. Courtney told him that he'll be held responsible if they lose, which Cody accepted, impressing the CIT since she was expecting the geek to chicken out. Cody would win the challenge, much to Courtney's joy. Later, when Courtney was trying to get revenge on Gwen, Heather made it look like it was Cody's fault to shift blame on him. Courtney immediately felt guilty that he was suffering for this, and when the scheme was revealed and she apologized to Harold, she quickly pointed out that Cody was innocent as well. Since then, Courtney has, like some of the other girls, taken to trying to help Cody's love life by interjecting her comments into arguments, arguing more than Cody and those at hand (i.e. Justin). Crystal While Crystal is dedicated to pairing people up, she isn't helping Anita or Eva in this endeavor, because she doesn't want to take sides. She does, however, give Cody a little advice on how to behave. Duncan Though Duncan doesn't get along with nerds and such, he thinks Cody is a cool guy. He, like Courtney, felt guilty when he went through hard times over Heather's scheme during TDC where Gwen got very mad at the blame where Cody is held responsible for Trent's elimination. Eva Cody is involved in a love triangle involving Eva. :See also: Anita, Cody, and Eva Ezekiel Cody and Ezekiel have been friends since the beginning of TDC. They can relate in many ways, from desiring girls who couldn't be theirs, to generally being nerds and skilled in ways the others didn't think they had. Both Cody and Ezekiel made it all the way to the semi-finals, and they spent a lot of time being teased by Bridgette and Izzy during Cabin Cruise. In TDBG, Cody became involved in a love triangle with Eva and Anita, and while Ezekiel's girlfriend and other friends were all supporting Eva, Zeke supported Anita, believing she was a better match for him than Eva. Groucho the Duck In Animals Crossing, Cody and Katie were given a duck for their two-person team, and he named the bird Groucho. Speaking only his native Duck language at first, Groucho quoted Groucho Marx (and packed heat). Cody would interact with Groucho more later on, presenting the duck as a dangerous weapon for one challenge, and carrying him while he ran away from a rampaging moose (and Groucho lay covering fire). Groucho the Duck still considers Cody one of the finest "trainees" in the show, and watches over him; however, he lets Cody's love life deal with itself, as the duck has little idea as to how humans court and date. Gwen Gwen has been Cody's crush since TDI. Though she is and will be Trent's girlfriend, she and Cody have a decent friendship between them. They made up after Gwen apologized for slapping Cody thinking that he the reason Trent eliminated. Heather Cody and Heather do not get along, mostly because Izzy, Leshawna, and Gwen, are at odds with the queen bee. Cody also has every little right to dislike Heather, where they insult each other and argue. Especially when Heather pins the blame on Cody for Trent's elimination. For all of this, Cody may be hostile towards Heather and he might even possibly hate her. Overall, Cody, despite his own hatred of her, does not associate with her much because he wants to keep a good image with Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy and his other friends. Izzy Izzy has a good, extraordinary relationship with Cody. Throughout TDC, he was normally the person who would treat her like a girl instead of a crazy hose-beast like she was used to. Cody helped comfort her when she was crying after Wawanakwa Strikers, when she believed no one liked her. From that point on, Izzy's interactions with him are far more easygoing and noticeable. In Cabin Cruise, she and Bridgette teased him and Ezekiel, though he was a little more hopeful that the teasing would lead somewhere. She assisted him in beating back C'thulu, dressing up as an Amazon warrior in which she wore nothing on her chest; Cody then and still currently remembers this as one of the greatest moments of being on the show. Izzy has also kissed him and bearhugged him for his determination and for making her feel special. He and Owen have also supported her in the finale. In TDBG, Izzy was determined to help Cody be happy for everything he had done for her in TDC, and thus worked on trying to hook him up with Eva, who she also was on good terms with. She constantly teases him and Noah about NoCo fan service (to her joy). TDC and TDBG shows the loyalty Izzy has towards Cody, and is always by his side, quick to defend him, and is always their to protect him, thus showing the special relationship Izzy has with Cody is bounded by love and protection. Joel Joel and Cody share a love for inventing and contraptions, a real passion for technology. Needless to say, the two got along splendidly. When Chris made Joel vote in the semifinals of TDC, Joel knew he couldn't be unbiased, so he flipped a coin in fairness. Though his vote was cast to Cody because of it, the geek didn't mind; the two are good friends to this day. Justin When it came down to who Beth wanted to start going out with, it was either Justin or Cody. She had time to spend with Justin during Loser Worship, as Cody and her were their own teams. Both boys realized that the choice would more than likely be made then. Ironically, both boys were good sports about this while others (namely Leshawna and Courtney) argued over who Beth should choose. This was bemusing to both boys. When it came down to Beth choosing Justin, Cody was upset, but was a good sport and behaved like a gentleman over the ordeal. He still doesn't bear any grudge towards Justin or Beth over it. Katie Cody and Katie havee been friends since TDC, starting in Animals Crossing. :See also: Katie and Cody Leshawna Leshawna has always been neutral about Cody, but leaning towards positive. She doesn't think highly or ill of him, and thinks his antics and behavior are harmless and cute. Noah :See: Cody and Noah Rodney Cody and Rodney have had their share of interactions. During the Super RV challenge, he and Rodney were put into a team, along with Harold and Anita. The their car, the Jeep crashed, Rodney felt guilty about it, but Cody told him not to blame himself and that he did fine. Rodney has given some time for Cody to get along with Anita, and has admired Cody's spirit. Sadie Both Sadie and Katie think that Cody is highly cute, but have their eyes on other boys. Sadie was at one point rumored to be interested in Cody, mostly because of how others were suggesting such a thing. However, Cody became involved in a love triangle, and thus Sadie was left on her own relationships. Sandra Even though Sandra doesn't like nerds and geeks, and is very vocal about that, she still has a thing for Cody. Sierra Sierra is a major fangirl of Cody, and wants to be near him at all times. She squeezes and hugs him whenever she can, and is quite fierce to defend him. Because of how overly enthusiastic she is, Cody is intimidated by her, and tries to stay away from her. On occasion, wether Cody can tolerate her behavior is on Sierra and her antics. Moreover, the two are good friends overall. Trent Cody was the one to help hook up Gwen with Trent when the geek realizes she wasn't digging him. Since then, Cody has been on good terms with Trent, who was supportive of him throughout the short times he was on TDC and TDBG. Trivia *Cody is someone who has interacted with more characters than most everyone, including Groucho the Duck (being the one who gave him his name, no less). *Cody is the only one Chris Maclean likes for reasons other than good ratings. *In one of TKN's spin-off stories, he was paired with Mandy. This was supposed to be a little shout-out of how "pairable" Cody is. Gallery Gwen.png|Gwen, Cody's first and foremost crush. Beth.png|Beth, Cody's friend and second crush. CodySierraTDTWPose1.png|Sierra, and her normal reaction to Cody. (Look, he's levitating!) Eva.png|Eva, one of the girls interested in Cody in TDB. TDB Anita.jpg|Anita, one of the girls interested in Cody in TDB. Noah.png|Noah, Cody's yaoi tease (much to his chagrin). Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Everyone Interactions